Handheld/portable computing devices, such as smart phones, possess increasing computing power. Such devices further include multiple sensors that can be used to capture data about the environment in which they are located. These devices have the ability to record audio and/or video. In some instances, such as “life logging” devices, the periodic and/or constant capturing of this media is desired. Examples of such devices include those sold under the trade names of Memoto, Autographer, and Google Glass. As a user continues to use such a device, it becomes increasingly possible that the user will forget that the device is capturing media. Accordingly, it becomes possible for a user to transport such a device into a privacy sensitive area where it is not welcome. Still further, some professions such as physicians and other workers handling personally identifiable medical information (or other similarly sensitive data) present the possibility of workplace violations (such as HIPPA violations) in the event of private information being captured.
In addition to the examples where a user has voluntarily established the media capture, the media capturing devices are also potential avenues for criminals to commandeer (hack) to then use the media capturing capabilities to ascertain private facts (such as those useful in identity theft).
Accordingly, there exists a need for a multimedia device to have a “blacklist” of locations, either configured by the user or otherwise, that cause media gathered therefrom to be quarantined prior to being made available to the device generally.
According to one embodiment of the present disclosure, a method classifying collected images is provided. The method including executing on a computing device instructions to compare a captured image to a known set of images to determine the location depicted therein; and applying a classification upon the image based upon the determined location depicted therein and whether the determined location indicates that the image has the potential to depict privacy sensitive information.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, an image handling device is provided. The device including an image capturing device; one or more applications able to utilize images from the image capturing device; and memory storing instructions, that when interpreted by a processor instantiate a system layer logically disposed between the image capturing device and the one or more applications such that images captured by the image capturing device must pass through the system layer prior to being made available to the one or more applications. The system layer includes an image classifier, a plurality of image policy rules; and an image policy enforcer operable to apply the policy rules to an image received thereby according to the classification of the image by the image classifier. The image policy enforcer operable to choose between: making the image freely available to the one or more applications; making the image or portion of the image unavailable; and holding the image and requiring explicit approval from a user prior to making the image available to the one or more applications.
In yet another embodiment of the present disclosure, a non-transitory computer readable media is provided including instructions thereon that, when interpreted by a processor, cause the processor to compare a captured image to a known set of images to determine the location depicted therein; and apply a classification upon the image based upon the determined location depicted therein and whether the determined location indicates that the image has the potential to depict privacy sensitive information.